UnderSwap: Frisk vs Papyrus
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: I know I have other stories to update, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head; besides, I'm surprised that no one has done this yet.
**A/N: I own nothing, any and everything is owned by their respective owners; the song used is a parody of the song "Stronger than you" from Steven Universe, and was made by Milkychan YouTube.**

 **UnderSwap: Frisk vs Papyrus**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, flowers were blooming, birds were singing, and the weather was perfect for a picnic. Well, perfect for a magical underground cavern that was underneath a mountain that is. The hall leading to the queen's throne room was encompassed in a beautiful sunset yellow light, courtesy of the overgrown magic crystals that grew underground. But that wasn't why he, the pun spouting Papyrus was here for, no the scenery wasn't his reason to be standing in the middle of the hall, clad in his red zipped up hoodie, brown jeans, and black and grey sneakers. No the reason he was here, was because of them.

Or rather, the they possessing the them, as it were.

* * *

They were clad in a battered and torn blue sweater with faded purplish-pink stripes, ripped and faded blue pants, and black shoes. All of which were caked with dust, various areas having a greyish tone among the faded colors. Their skin was peach, as healthy as he assumed a human's skin could be. But three things stood out among that skin, among their face. Their eyes, and mouth were sewn shut. The history books have stated that they were like that when they fell down into the underground all those years ago; but still, who did that to their child? Gaster never did that, but then again it would've been pointless both in and of itself.

But the thought process of his father figure aside, the kid looked different from the photos in the books. Because for one thing, their eyes were opened revealing the black sclera, red iris, and black pupils. Not wanting to be rude, he tried to strike up conversation, it was the polite thing to do after all.

"Beautiful day outside isn't it," he closed his eyes, taking a breath of air through his nose-could it even be called that, it's really more of a nasal passage, "the flowers are blooming, and the birds are singing."

* * *

The kid didn't answer, though their mouth was making rather odd movements, as if attempting to open and allow its owner to speak. Papyrus continued when it became clear that he wasn't going to get an answer-at least, not an immediate one.

"I rarely, if ever, get a chance to stop and do this," he turned to the window, gazing out into the outside, "to see the world around me, take it in, and truly appreciate what I have." Breathing in and out, he tried to calm himself down-it didn't work. "To see all the kids laughing and playing, the adults chatting, working, and gazing at the crystals, and my brother making new puzzles and traps." His fist began shaking, whether in sadness or rage was a bit unclear. "Sans was a pretty cool guy, always smiling, eager to help, ready to hop into whatever challenge was in front of him with that dopey smile and scarf; but now thanks to you, I'll never see that again."

Papyrus eyes opened, his left eye burning with a radiant orange glow.

The kid simply looked at him, as if saying "so what?"

Softly chuckling, Papyrus turned to them fully, "It's a beautiful day outside," from nowhere music began to play, "flowers are blooming, and birds are singing," the music grew louder and louder, to the point where the queen could hear it from the throne room, "on days like this, kids like you."

A Gaster Blaster appeared above Papyrus, it's eyes glowing the same orange as his own eye, with a sphere of orange energy ready to be fired.

"Should be going straight to hell."

The blaster fired its beam, and the kid narrowly dodged the attack. They leapt at Papyrus, brandishing a knife, aiming at his soul. They were encompassed in a blue light, and flung to the right wall, where a multitude of bones were waiting for them.

That was the first death of many.

* * *

On and on, the two fought, on and on the kid was flung, tossed, thrown, blasted, crushed and stabbed. But they never stopped, they always continued, always learned, always got farther than the previous time. Eventually it was as simple as going through the motions, dodge left, feint right, jump, duck, bury knife in ground, lather, rinse, and repeat in a different order. It came to a point where the two fought in close quarters, dodging, parrying, blocking, redirecting and getting the occasional hit in. Each time however, something was different.

The kids mouth would open just a bit more each time, wider and wider, struggling against its restraints. Before said restraints finally snapped.

The kid could now move their mouth, and for the first time in what felt like forever they spoke.

"Here we are again, just me and you comedian right," the question was rhetorical, there was no point in answering, "with your blasters and flashing eye, you had better be prepared because soon," their lips curved into a smile, as black ooze began leaking from their eyes, "your last hour strikes."

Simply hearing the kids voice sent chills ups Papyrus spine, it felt so surreal and unnatural at the same time; a very weird and uncomfortable combination.

Though that didn't really matter, because the kid did something unexpected: they began to sing.

* * *

 _One step left now, it's almost time_

 _Show you what my Determination still has left for you to get back to_

 _You should prepare to just die_

 _Like all your friends you'll have a really good time._

The kid charged at Papyrus, knife at the ready, going through the motions once again.

 _But guys like you are always just fools_

 _Come at me try to kill me with your fancy tools._

 _Let's go; now the room get's chiller_

 _Let's go just another killer_

Papyrus is on the defense, reduced to dodging, and using bones as swords to help block the kids fast and hard attacks.

 _Go ahead, kill me again I see you're able_

 _But inside you know the end can't be evaded_

 _I can tell you're really tired out of fighting_

 _But I'll even come back after dying_

The kid feints left, tricking him into letting his right side become exposed. They took the chance without hesitation.

 _Why not let me win? You can't dodge forever!_

 _Even if the pain is more fun together_

 _You know I will just reset and come back newer_

 _And with every try I'm getting even faster than you are_

Clutching his right side, Papyrus could barely keep up, narrowly dodging and blocking their attacks.

 _You know I made your friends all disappear_

 _Erasing all what's left, this is why I'm here_

 _I will keep FIGHTING, you should be DYING, that is your DESTINATION!_

Locked in a stalemate, Papyrus couldn't keep up his defense any longer. He fell to the ground, back firmly planted to the ground

 _Cause I am stronger than you!_

* * *

The knife pierced Papyrus soul, as he closed his eyes, and turned to dust. Getting up off the ground, the kid stalked toward the throne room, making sure to use the save point. As fun as it was to repeatedly cause harm to the comedian, and finally end him, they had a goal and didn't want to waste any time.

In front of a flower garden in front of the throne was a goat like monster in royal garb, clearly female. The monster turned to the child, knowing who it was.

"Frisk."

"Mother-no, Toriel."


End file.
